Namamekashii Muzai Inocencia Cautivadora
by Skyrus no Danna
Summary: Un vampiro perdición de otros de su raza y enamorado de un humano... ¿que pasara cuando esto salga de las 4 paredes que les esconden? Paring: Painxsasori de ellos no he visto pero me llamo la atención
1. Quien soy

_**Namamikashii Muzai**_

_**Pain x Sasori**_

_**Una Inocencia Cautivadora**_

**¡¡Dedicado a mi sensei con mucho cariño y para que sepa que si me acuerdo de ella aunque este lejos y no la vea más!! Bueno espero que sea de su agrado sensei este fic pues fue hecho para su cumpleaños aunque me tarde más de la cuenta ¡¡mucho más de la cuenta!! ¡¡No fue mi intención!!! Pero bueno es una historia que se desarrolla en el antiguo barrio de la ciudad de Londres, ¡¡espero que le guste!! ¡¡¡Bueno me retiro y le dejo con la historia de amor más loca que se me a ocurrido!!! Ah y como ya lo dije en el summery este es un omenaje a Jack el Destripador, mi asesino favorito. *w***

**Atte: Skyrus**

Capitulo 1

Era una noche como cualquier otra en las calles de la ciudad de Londres, era el año de 1888, caminaba a paso lento por las calles del distrito de Whitechapel, uno de los peores en toda la cuidad, un hombre llamado Sakumo Hatake mato a mis padres en este lugar cuando yo tenía 6 años, los mato solo para quitarles unos cuantos peniques que ellos habían ganado honestamente. Desde ese día, vivo con mi abuela, su nombre es Chiyo, tiene 75 años y trabaja en una florería de nombre Yamanaka, ella le retira las espinas a las flores, le pagan 25 peniques a la semana por lo que vivimos aquí en Whitechapel, ya que nos cobran 13 peniques por el alquiler y pues es todo lo que podemos pagar ya que ella no quiere que yo trabaje a pasar de que muy a penas nos alcanza con su salario.

Es tarde cuando llego a mi casa cargando una bolsa con una hogaza de pan y un poco de queso que mi abuela me pidió que comprara. Al subir por la escalerilla me detengo frente a la puerta, escucho gritos bastante fuertes, guardo silencio y pego la oreja para escuchar mejor, las voces son de dos personas, mi abuela y el casero, mi tío abuelo Ebizo, su hermano.

-"¡¡Entiende que la respuesta es no, ya veré como pagarte los dos meses que te debo pero a él no lo metas en esto!!" –escuche gritar a mi abuela, se escuchaba furiosa.

-"¡¿Y porque no?! Chiyo entiende que tu nieto es solo un haragán que se la pasa todo el tiempo aquí durmiendo o jugando con sus estúpidos muñequitos, ya tiene edad para trabajar a demás la idea no es mala, le pagarían bien mucho más de lo que tu ganarías en un mes." –dijo convencido, ahora entiendo el enojo de mi abuela, cuando se trataba de mi, se ponía histérica.

-"¡¡Entiende que no!! ¡¡¡Y lárgate de mi casa, porque aun a pesar de todo lo sigue siendo!!!" –dijo dándole fin a la discusión con mi tío. Lo siguiente a eso fue que mi tío lanzo un bufido de molestia antes de comenzar a caminar, seguramente hacia la puerta, ya que los pasos se acercaban hacia mí.

-"Solo piénsalo, tal vez cambies de opinión." –lo oí decir antes de que abriera la puerta. Yo di unos pasos hacia atrás al oír girar la perilla, justo cuando la puerta se abrió mis ojos cafés se encontraron con los ojos negros de mi tío, me veía con enojo y desagrado en esos ojos, yo solo me mantuve en silencio mirándolo con indiferencia.

-"Fuera de mi camino niñita." –me ordeno golpeándome para hacerme a un lado. Me mantuve en silencio y a pesar de que el golpe me había dolido no se lo demostré.

Entre a la casa una vez que Ebizo se marcho, mi abuela estaba de pie junto a la ventana, miraba en silencio el camino por donde se había marchado mi tío abuelo, sus pensamientos muy lejos perdidos en las callejuelas de Whitechapel o tal vez aun mas haya. Al cerrar la puerta ella me volteo a ver, su mirada cambio de una dolida y vacía a una llena de cariño y alivio.

-"Sasori, cariño que bueno que ya regresaste, siéntate te serviré algo de cenar." –me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y tomando la bolsa que traía en las manos.

-"Gracias abuela…" –le dije pensativo sentándome en una de las dos sillas frente a la mesa de madera. Lo que había escuchado de la conversación me había dejado pensativo. –"Abuela…" –le dije con la mirada en la mesa.

-"Si dime que sucede, Sasori." –me pregunto poniendo un plato con comida y un pedazo de pan frente a mi antes de sentarse.

-"¿Porque discutían tu y tío Ebizo?" –le pregunte de forma cuidadosa, conocía como se ponía y lo mal que le hacía a su estado de salud.

-"Nada importante, cariño." –me dijo con una sonrisa. –"Come o se enfriara tu comida." –me dijo dándole fin a tan incómoda conversación.

Terminada la cena me dispuse a lavar los platos mientras mi abuela tejía algo en la sala mientras se mecía en la mecedora que yo le había hecho con una silla y un poco de madera, eso le ayudaba a dormir y a mí a sentirme útil. Mi cabeza estaba en todos lados excepto donde debería, tanto así que no escuche cuando mi abuela se me acerco con algo en las manos hasta que poso su mano en mi hombro.

-"¿Qué ocurre, abuela?" –le pregunte secándome las manos con un trapo y volteando a verla curioso.

-"Se que tu cumpleaños es mañana y quiero darte esto, cariño." –me dijo poniéndome una bufanda en el cuello de color guinda y con una linda sonrisa en los labios. –"El clima a estado un poco frio últimamente y pensé en que te ayudaría a no enfermarte." –dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Mire conmovido la bufanda, no era típico que mostrara mis sentimientos desde que mis padres habían muerto hace 10 años pero esta vez hice una excepción y deje que una débil pero tierna sonrisa se posara en mis labios dándole un agradecimiento silencioso a mi abuela antes de abrazarla.

-"Me alegra que te haya gustado, cariño ahora será mejor que vayas a dormir, luces bastante cansado." –me dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su cuarto para descansar un poco ya que mañana haría horas extra para pagarle a Ebizo lo que le debíamos a causa de que me había enfermado el mes pasado.

-"Si...que descanses abuela." -Le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta. Varias horas pasaron después de que ella se fue a dormir y yo seguía despierto pensando mientras hacía que una marioneta de menor tamaño se moviera en mi estomago, veía la pequeña marioneta pensando en una manera de ayudar a mi abuela con el dinero mientras veía como se movía la marioneta cuando repentinamente se me ocurrió.

-"Una función de marionetas…"-dije entusiasmando en un susurro sentándome y mirando al frente, eso haría, por las tardes cuando hubiera más gente en las calles haría una función de marionetas y cobraría un poco por ella, no por algo mi abuela me llamaba maestro en marionetas. Listo el plan para ganar dinero sentí el cansancio invadirme y me recosté de nuevo dejando que el sueño me invadiera.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Espero les haya gustado XD si quieren saber que pasa solo diganme!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya sabre si continuarlo o no w


	2. Neblina

_**Namamikashii Muzai**_

_**Pain x Sasori**_

_**Una Inocencia Cautivadora**_

Capitulo 2

Era temprano por la mañana y en las frías y neblinosas calles de Londres solo resonaba el sonar de mis pasos pausados mientras caminaba. Vestía con ropa cara de color negro, un pantalón con camisa blanca larga y un chaleco negro sobre ella a demás de un abrigo del mismo color sobre mis hombros y llegaba hasta mis tobillos, me dirigía a mi lugar de siempre, las calles de Whitechapel, a esta hora no había gente en las calles más que mujerzuelas y gente de la vida galante, era poca así que no tenia de que preocuparme.

Entre a un callejón que hacia intersección con mi destino pasando frente a unos hombres de edad media bebiendo alcohol barato recargados frente a la pared. Los escuche murmurar un par de cosas antes de comenzar a seguirme, pensaban asaltarme, que gente tan predecible. Hice como que no los había notado y seguí caminando, ya me encargaría de perderlos en Whitechapel. Dicho y hecho, doble hacia la esquina derecha del final del callejón llegando a las calles del distrito de Whitechapel, y deteniéndome en mis pasos, espere a que mis seguidores hicieran su movimiento.

-"En que puedo ayudarlos, he notado que me siguen desde hace un rato." –les dije evadiendo tener que mirarlos.

-"Jeje…" –los escuche reír por lo bajo. –"Los alzaditos son tan ingenuos…" –dijo uno de los dos hombres tomando algo del suelo, al parecer un pedazo de madera que note al pasar por ahí.

Realmente los ingenuos eran ellos que pensaban que esto…solo sería un asalto como cualquier otro que hayan cometido, pero esta vez, el precio del dinero fácil seria sus vidas.

-"Sasori ya me voy, llegare tarde esta noche así que no me esperes despierto, cariño." –escuche decir a mi abuela antes de cerrar la puerta, yo me encontraba en mi habitación preparando mis cosas para el teatro de marionetas cuando oí la puerta cerrarse, dejando lo que hacía, abrí un poco la puerta lo suficiente para dar una mirada a la estancia, notando que mi abuela había olvidado su abrigo en la silla.

-"Hay abuelita…" –dije por lo bajo ya un poco cansado de que esto siempre pasara cuando tenía prisa, saliendo de mi habitación tome su abrigo y salí de la casa con solo una camisa de manga larga de color rojo vino sin cuello y un pantalón de color negro, la bufanda que mi abuela me había dado ayer la traía en el cuello así que no vi la necesidad de un abrigo, cerré la puerta con llave y salí de la casa en busca de mi abuela Chiyo.

Las calles vacías y la densa neblina de la madrugada cubría con su manto mi identidad mientras bebía aquel tibio y rojizo liquido que con mis colmillos hacia que emanara de los cuellos de los hombres que intentaron asaltarme, uno por uno los desmembré bebiendo de cada parte de sus cuerpos el liquido vital que me mantenía vivo.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Abuela Chiyo!!!!!!!" – Grite mientras corría detrás de ella, al ver que se detenía apresure el paso para alcanzarla.

-"¿¡¿¡Sasori pero que haces aquí y vestido así!?!? ¡¡Te enfermaras, cariño!!" –me dijo al momento de que me detuve para tomar un poco de aire.

-"¡¡Estoy bien!! Solo quería darte tu abrigo, lo olvidaste en la silla." –dije en mi defensa antes de darle el abrigo.

-"¡¡Ah gracias cariño, sabía que había olvidado algo!!" –dijo tomado el abrigo y dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de ponerse el abrigo. –"Pero será mejor que regreses a la casa o te resfriaras y en estos momentos no podemos gastar en medicina, recuerda que le debemos a Ebizo dos meses."

-"¡¡Si lo sé bueno ya me voy, te veo en la noche abuela!!" –dije antes de darme la vuelta y caminar de regreso a la casa.

En mi camino de regreso, vi a unas personas reunidas alrededor de un callejón de mala muerte susurrando y discutiendo sobre algo. Siendo vencido por la curiosidad, me acerque a ellos e intente ver lo que había ocurrido pero solo logre ver a varios policías reunidos y tomando notas de lo ocurrido.

-"¿Disculpe señora, que fue lo que ocurrió?" –le pregunte a una señora de cabello rojo y largo de unos treinta que veía el acontecimiento con preocupación, tenía el vientre hinchado, por lo que supuse estaba en cinta.

-"Encontraron a dos hombres desmembrados hace unos momentos en el callejón, por lo que se, fue entre las pasadas dos horas." –respondió intentando ver algo.

-"Si le interesa, por aquí se ve bastante bien…" –dije agachándome para ver entre los espacios que dejaba a gente al pararse, algo que mi madre me había enseñado. La señora me miro agachado apuntando al frente mientras la miraba un poco sorprendido. –"Solo no se vaya a lastimar señora." –le advertí al ver que con una sonrisa se agachaba para ver también.

-"No te preocupes, pero gracias por hacerlo…" –dijo agarrándome el cabello, haciéndome sonrojarme muy ligeramente por el gesto de cariño. –"¡¡Oye tenias razón se ve todo desde esta perspectiva!!" –dijo entusiasta y en voz baja para no llamar la atención.

-"¿¿Kushina, con quien hablas??" –pregunto un hombre de cabello rubio de pie junto a ella, estaba vestido de policía lo que llamo mi atención.

-"Con este niño, Minato, acaba de llegar y pregunto por el accidente." –dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

-"¿¿Que niño??" –pregunto despistado el hombre mirando en dirección opuesta a donde estaba yo.

-"El" –respondió la mujer mientras yo le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. El hombre me miro con mala leche, eso me dio a entender que no quería que me acercara a la mujer de nuevo. Lo mire por última vez antes de dándome la vuelta en silencio dando unos pasos antes de abrir la boca.

-"Deje de verme así, que yo sea pobre no significa que sea de malas intenciones..." –dije antes de alejarme de ahí corriendo. Me molestaba como la gente con dinero se comportaba ante los pobres, nos hacia menos, como si no valiéramos nada solo por serlo. No sé cuanto tiempo corrí o en qué dirección lo hice porque al darme cuenta, ya me encontraba en una de las callejuelas del distrito de Whitechapel.

-"Donde estoy…" –me pregunte en voz alta mirando a mi alrededor viendo solo ratas y cucarachas que se movían de un lado a otro buscando comida.

-"Pero miren que tenemos aquí…" –escuche a alguien detrás de mi decir con un tono que no pude descifrar. Me di la vuelta para encarar al desconocido topándome con tres hombres de edad media y aspecto bastante grotesco, los dientes amarillos y manchados por el alcohol y el tabaco, el cabello sucio y grasoso, las uñas largas y negras de la mugre al igual que sus pieles y ropa, a demás de despedir un olor a taberna barata bastante asqueroso.

-"¿Que sucede te perdiste, cariño?" –me pregunto uno de ellos con un ojo de vidrio.

-"Soy varón…" –dije sin perder ningún de sus movimientos.

-"Je pues para serlo, tienes un rostro muy fino cariño…" –dijo el mismo hombre caminando en círculos a mi alrededor.

-"¡¡Porque no me das un besito!!" –dijo otro tomándome del mentón e intentando besarme en los labios a lo que me rehusé empujándolo y zafándome de su agarre. –"¿¿Que sucede, no te gusto la idea??" –pregunto de forma burlona.

-"¡¡Pues a mí no me interesa si te parece o no, voy a metértela aunque no quieras!!" –dijo el tercero agarrándome por la espalda y dándome un lengüetazo del cuello hasta la mejilla, lo que personalmente me pareció asqueroso y grotesco. Entre los tres comenzaron a manosearme y a intentar quitarme la ropa, todo al mismo tiempo.

-"¡¡Basta!! ¡¡¡Suéltenme malditos puercos asquerosos!!!" –grite como loco pataleando e intentando quitármelos de encima, cosa que fue en vano ya que era más fuertes que yo, y entre los tres sujetándome era algo completamente imposible.

Sin poder evitarlo rompí en llanto, tenía miedo… miedo de lo que me harían, miedo de terminar aquí, tenía miedo de perder la vida. Mi vida… sabia que cuando terminaran no se tentarían el corazón, sé que me mataran, lo sé porque lo he visto antes…jamás debí acercarme a esa multitud.

-"¡¡Jajaja!! ¿¿No que muy hombrecito??" –pregunto el del ojo de vidrio quitándome por completo mi camisa al ver que comenzaba a llorar, estaba totalmente desnudo para este punto, solo la bufanda me rodeaba el cuello.

-"¡¡Vaya marica!!" –dijo el que me tenía por la espalda arrojándome al suelo dispuesto a violarme. Intente gatear para alejarme cómo último intento de escape pero fue en vano, como el resto de mis intentos de zafarme.

-"P…por favor…déjeme ir…se lo ruego…" –dije con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y el miedo que sentía al sentir las asquerosas manos del hombre levantar mi pelvis para penetrarme. –"¡¡Por favor…suélteme, déjeme ir!!" –roge levantando la voz mientras apretaba los puños y cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Solo escuche sus risas, nada más… -"Ayúdenme…quien sea…snif…por favor… por favor ayúdenme…" –susurre una y otra vez, rezando para que alguien me encontrara, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero solo me gane varios golpes en la cara por parte del hombre que me sujetaba.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no me maten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DX

A nadie -y menos a sasori- le gusta que violen a Sasori, pero asi es la trama!! Asi que dejen sus opiniones onegai, y pues veamos que tal les parece esto!!!!!!!! Owo


	3. Inocencia

_**Namamikashii Muzai**_

_**Pain x Sasori**_

_**Una Inocencia Cautivadora**_

Capitulo 3

Caminaba de regreso antes de que alguien me viera sumido en mis pensamientos cuando olfatee agua…hoy llovería asentí con la cabeza y seguí caminando, cuando escuche un llanto cerca de donde me encontraba, alguien estaba llorando, je, todos los humanos son tan insignificantes y lastimeros que me dan risa, como si un vampiro como yo pudiera tentarse el corazón para ayudarlos. Seguí caminando más el olor se hacía más fuerte acompañado de risas y sollozos de alguien.

No había avanzado ni media cuadra cuando escuche a alguien gritar, era la voz de un chico, su voz sonaba desesperada, estaba llorando… pero esas risas… ¡¿qué significaba todo esto?!

-"¿Qué carajo está pasando?"- me pregunte caminando un poco más aprisa, jamás había escuchado algo así, en mi vida jamás había oído risas y llanto al mismo tiempo.

Los gritos de desesperación me llevaron hasta una callejuela casi en las afueras de Whitechapel, donde lo que vi me lleno de un sentimiento…que jamás había sentido.

-"¡¿¿Qué es esto??! ¡¿¡¿¡POR DIOS QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?!?!"- Mi mente gritaba como jamás lo había hecho antes al ver tal escena frente a mis ojos, tres hombres de mediana edad abusando de un crio, ¡¡Era repugnante!! ¡¡Realmente me causan asco los humanos!!

-"…suélteme por favor se lo ruego…déjeme ir… se lo ruego por favor…por favor suélteme…"-repetía una y otra vez el niño llorando gruesas lagrimas haciendo un vano esfuerzo para liberarse. No sé porque o en que vago momento me acerque a la callejuela y camine hacia los hombres con paso decidido y la mirada fija en aquellas caras que portaban una cruel y sínica sonrisa en los labios, que al verme, se borro.

-"¿¡¿Que no están escuchando que lo suelten?!?" –pregunte tomando por el cuello al que lo sujetaba de la pelvis atravesado le el pecho, separándolo del muchacho rápidamente y aventándolo hacia el lado contrario de donde este se encontraba.

-"¡¡¡Óyeme imbécil esto no te incumbe!!!" –grito uno de ellos con un ojo de vidrio mirándome de forma amenazante y sacando un cuchillo igual de mugroso que su portador.

-"¡¡No me fastidies, pedazo de mierda!!" –Dije con una mirada cruel y rompiéndole la quijada de un solo golpe. Al ver esto y el color de mis ojos el otro comenzó a retroceder del miedo intentando huir, patético, pensé antes de lanzarme contra el y romperles el cráneo contra la pared más cercana, manchándome las manos de aquel cálido liquido que adoraba derramar.

Me gire al sentir una mirada sobre mi espalda, recordé al chico y me maldije por lo que tendría que hacer para salvarme a mi mismo, jamás debí haber intervenido en asuntos humanos, si Madara lo descubría, se pondría mas que furioso. Comenzó a llover en ese momento, obscureciendo la callejuela y dejándonos a media luz, clave mi mirada sobre el, mirándolo en silencio y gravándome cada aspecto de su cuerpo.

El chico temblaba como loco, y sus ojos mostraban una fragilidad y miedo infinitos, delgado, de piel pálida y ojos de un marrón obscuro que jamás había visto en los ojos de algún otro humano, por su aspecto, no contaba con más de 16 años y el color de su cabello era rojo, tal y como la sangre en su interior era realmente…lindo si uno lo veía bien y le quitaba la tierra de su carita.

Quitándome el abrigo negro que llevaba me acerque a el y lo resguarde de la lluvia poniéndoselo sobre la cabeza, el muchacho me miro con sorpresa, no era para menos ya que pensaba matarlo hasta hace apenas unos momentos.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?" –pregunte sacando un pañuelo de seda blanca y limpiando el lodo y la sangre de su carita.

-"S…si, gracias, por ayudarme…" –respondió mirándome aun con sorpresa.

-"No lo agradezcas…" –respondí acariciando con el dorso de mi mano su pálida mejilla. –"Sera mejor que vayas a tu casa antes de que alguien venga o te culparan de homicidio."-dije poniéndome de pie y dándole la espalda, estaba dispuesto a irme cuando escuche la voz del muchacho una vez mas.

-"Hacia haya me dirigía pero…me perdí entre la neblina y no sé donde estoy…" –dije bajando la mirada y luchando contra las lagrimas que sentía, realmente me sentí patético, pedirle ayuda a un homicida que seguramente no era humano no era mi estilo y mucho menos mostrarle que tenia miedo, pero en estos momentos me sentía realmente frágil, patético y solo…por primera vez desde la muerte de mis padres le mostraba a alguien mis sentimientos, buscando algún consuelo.

Lo mire sin expresión, mirando como el agua salada que caía por sus mejillas se mesclaba con la lluvia que caía del cielo y acumulaba en el suelo. Me acerque en silencio y arrodille junto a él apoyando una de mis rodillas sobre el suelo mirando todo el tiempo su cara, y como intentaba dejar de llorar, lo acerque a mi cuerpo y rodee con mis brazos su frágil y delicado cuerpo.

-"No llores…" –le susurre acariciando su mejilla y besando su frente. ¿Desde cuando era tan cariñoso con un humano? Ni yo mismo lo sabía con exactitud pero lo que sí, era que ese chico me había cautivado con su fragilidad y pureza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para todos los k leyeron mi fic...owo...arigato x sus coments!!!!!!!! =w= me atake d risa y pues XD fue entretenido ver k tanto intentaban hacer k no violaran a sasori-chan demo...eso ya estaba planeado Uwu

Pero ... gracias x seguir leyendo y espero k ya no m maten con esto!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n.n


	4. Dulce obseción

_**Namamikashii Muzai**_

_**Pain x Sasori**_

_**Una Inocencia Cautivadora**_

XD Gomen x la tardanza pero...no habia tenido chance esto es dedikado a Chirs que me recordo debia subirla XD espero sea d tu agrado Chirs!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Capitulo 4

La lluvia había comenzado a caer con más fuerza, me encontraba de pie frente al fregadero pelando unas patatas para hacer algo de comer, las ganas de salir y hacer mi teatro de marionetas habían desaparecido después de que entre a la casa y cerré la puerta cubriendo mi cuerpo con el abrigo de ese hombre de cabello naranja, habían transcurrido un par de horas desde ese instante por lo que me encontraba más estable mentalmente, afortunadamente esos hombres no lograron dañarme de manera severa, gracias a la intervención de ese hombre solo tenia rasguños y heridas menores en el cuerpo, mis captores no habían logrado violarme, aunque…poco les falto.

Había tomado una ducha y puesto ropa limpia, una camisa negra de mangas largas y cuello alto junto con un pantalón azul obscuro y calcetas, andaba sin zapatos por lo que sentía algo del frio suelo en las plantas de mis pies. Mi cabeza por más que lo había intentado olvidar seguía recordando ese acontecimiento que ocurrió horas atrás, dándome escalofríos por tan horribles imágenes, había presenciado un homicidio y casi había sido violado, pero aun así estaba bien, herido, pero bien…

-"¿Por qué me habrá ayudado?" –me pregunte mirando el techo y dejando de pelar la patata en mis manos. En ese momento el recuerdo del beso que me dio sobre la frente se me vino a la mente tiñendo mis mejillas de un ligero tono carmín. –"Hay pero que patético y débil me he de haber visto…" –pensé en voz alta con un aire de resignación y vergüenza mientras agachaba la cabeza y la movía de un lado a otro.

¿Porque me complico tanto la existencia si no lo volveré a ver? Eso solo fue coincidencia, y nada más, debería olvidarlo, total ya esta en el pasado. ¡¡No volverá a pasar jamás!! Pensaba mientras agitaba la cabeza lentamente. Una fuerte tristeza me invadió en ese momento al darme cuenta de lo que era evidente. Dejando el cuchillo en el fregadero y la patata en un recipiente con agua junto con las otras, lave mis manos y retire a mi habitación, se me habían quitado el apetito.

Me recosté de estomago sobre mi cama y cerré los puños mientras con los ojos cerrados recordaba la cara de la persona que jamás vería de nuevo. Dios ¡¿¡Porque le daba tanta importancia a algo tan tonto como esto!?! Me pregunte a mi mismo girando la cabeza hacia un lado y abriendo los ojos. Al hacerlo, me encontré de frente con el abrigo que él me había dado para resguardarme de la lluvia, estaba sobre el respaldo de una silla junto a mi cama. Lo mire fijamente por varios momentos sin moverme ni un milímetro de mi posición para después de un momento estirar el brazo y tomarlo, acercándolo a mi rostro cerré los ojos y aspire hondamente, olía a lluvia, pero aun así pertenecía a él, escondiendo mas el rostro entre la tela deje que un par de lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas mientras estrechaba mas el abrigo contra mi pecho.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Me pregunte a mi mismo al encontrarme en la habitación del muchacho y verlo dormir tranquilo, parecía un ángel al dormir, reflejaba esa inocencia en su rostro que no podía sacar de mi mente, tenia prohibido ver a los humanos y mucho menos involucrarme con ellos pero…con él no podía evitarlo. Me acerque a la cama y eleve una mano hasta su rostro, no pude evitar tocar una vez más su piel de porcelana. Comencé a trazar sus facciones con las yemas de mis dedos recorriendo cada centímetro sin perderme ninguna de sus expresiones. Observaba más que nada sus ojos, quería verme reflejado en ellos una vez más, que me mirara como lo hizo antes.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos mirándome con esa intensa luz que reflejaba que no pude evitar perderme en ellos, se giro para después sentarse con las piernas flexionadas y apoyándose sobre sus manos mientras me miraba con intensidad y sorpresa reflejadas.

Vi que sus labios se movían lentamente más no los escuche pronunciar palabra pero supe lo que preguntaba _¿eres un vampiro verdad? _Retrayendo mi mano suspire y rompí contacto visual con él para darme la vuelta he irme.

-"Espera, por favor no te vayas, no me importa si lo eres, solo…solo no te vayas…" –se apresuro a decir tomándome de la mano y mirándome con fragilidad. –"Por favor…" –pronuncio mas para si que para mi y mirando el suelo.

Lo mire todo el tiempo, sin perderme ni uno de sus movimientos, me sujetaba firmemente mientras la de él le temblaba. Apreté su mano sin lastimarlo lo que lo hizo mirarme, me miraba con sorpresa.

-"Como tu quieras." –Dije para después mirarle y besar su mano, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse de una forma realmente linda. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y deje que se acurrucara sobre mis piernas.

-"Me llamo Sasori…" –lo escuche decir mientras se aferraba a mi camisa y recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho. –"¿Y tu?" –me pregunto mirándome a los ojos con esa inocencia que reflejaba en ellos.

Lo tome del rostro y me posesione de sus labios en un casto beso para después susurrarle mi nombre en el oído. –"Mi nombre… es Pain…"


	5. Cariño

_**Namamikashii Muzai**_

_**Pain x Sasori**_

_**Una Inocencia Cautivadora**_

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeno si me tarde y mucho ¬¬ pero es k no habia tenido tiempo de subirlo u.u bueno espero les guste y gracias x todos sus reviews n.n me alegra que haya gente a la que le guste nwn. Bueno sin mas aya va y espero les guste :D

* * *

Capitulo 5

¿Cómo es que ocurrió esto? Me pregunte a mi mismo mientas me aferraba a su cuello y mantenía los ojos cerrados, mi camisa estaba en alguna parte del suelo acompañada de mis pantalones de los cuales había sido despojado tiempo atrás, Pain me había sentado a horcadas sobre sus piernas hacía unos minutos. Sentía como sus colmillos rasguñaban mi cuello con delicadeza mientras él besaba mi cuello y mantenía pegado a su torso. Su camisa blanca desabotonada dejaba expuesto su bien torneado torso pálido como la nieve que cae en invierno. Mientras yo me dejaba hacer todo lo que él quisiera sintiendo todas y cada uno de sus caricias sobre mi cuerpo estremeciéndome en cada una de ellas.

-"¿Sasori…estás listo?" –me pregunto mirándome a la cara con esa seriedad que mostraba desde que lo conocí, como me gustaría que me mostrara otra cara a demás de esa tan seria. Yo solo asentí en silencio, tenía miedo pero si era con él no me importaba.

Lo sentí al momento de posicionarme sobre su miembro y al momento de entrar intentando no lastimarme. Me tense por completo ante el dolor y aferre a sus hombros ocultando mi rostro en su cuello mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis pálidamente rosadas mejillas.

-"…duele…" –logro pronunciar entre tanto llanto. –"…d…detente por favor…" –roge aun llorando, me temblaban las piernas ligeramente y la intromisión de Pain en mi cuerpo era realmente incomoda, ¡¿Cómo podían decir en los libros que esto no dolía si era mentira?!

-"Sh…siempre duele la primera vez…" –susurro Pain en tono suave antes de comenzar a moverse lo que hacía que el dolor fuese más fuerte.

Debo mencionar que se movía de una manera bastante extraña, me empujaba hacia arriba como si quisiese que yo saltara sobre él, era raro, pero entre más se movía…más lo sentía profundizar la intromisión, desconozco la razón pero comencé a hiperventilar, el aire simplemente no entraba en mis pulmones y comenzaba a sudar, Pain estaba igual a demás de lanzar algo parecido a unos gruñidos bastante leves. Sus manos se movían de arriba debajo de mi cadera, palpaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, en especial mis glúteos por los cuales pasaba sus garras delicadamente haciéndome sentir avergonzado y a decir verdad manoseado.

-"Eres muy estrecho sabes…" –dijo susurrando en mi oído para después introducir su lengua de una manera muy obscena.

-"n…no hagas eso…es raro…" –dije realmente avergonzado por sus comentarios y actos hacia mí.

-"¿Entonces si hago esto también es raro?" –pregunto de una manera burlona para después llevar una de sus manos a mi entrepierna y agarrar algo que ni yo agarraba más que para darme un baño.

-"N…no…" –dije sintiéndome raro con él agarrándome –"es obsceno…por favor no lo hagas…" – le pedí temblando mucho, tenía miedo de su comportamiento.

-"Pero ni siquiera he comenzado…te va a gustar…" –dijo en forma sutil para después volver a meter su lengua en mi oreja, ¡¿bueno que tenia con mis orejas?!

Comenzó a apretarlo un poco mientras de vez en cuando recorrerlo con las yemas de los dedos intentando lograr algo, más no estoy seguro de que. Yo solo pude cerrar los ojos y temblar aun más mientras lo hacía, ya no le bastaba con acariciarme el trasero y meter su lengua en mi oído ahora también quería agarrarme ahí enfrente.

-"Sasori…" –me llamo serio y bajando un poco la cabeza para cruzar su mirada con la mía –"Quiero que te muevas…" –dijo –"sobre mí hasta que ya no te duela, es la primera vez que se lo hago a un humano y no quisiera lastimarte." –dijo de una manera más tierna para después besar mi frente.

En ese momento pude haberme rehusado, pero no sé porque no lo hice. Me apoye en sus hombros para doblar mis piernas apoyando mis fémures en la cama para comenzar a subir y bajar de forma lenta aun apoyado en los hombros de Pain que solo me veía y aferraba a mi cadera.

-"¿Te duele mucho?" –pregunto antes de acercar su rostro a mi cuello y pasar su lengua y colmillos por todo el largo de este y hombro izquierdo.

-"Si…" –dije un poco molesto por tal comentario, había recuperado el aliento perdido un poco después de comenzar a moverme. –"¿Porque lo preguntas?" –Pain rio por lo bajo antes de encararme como pocas veces desde que comenzamos este acto.

-"Te mueves muy lento…" –dijo con una sonrisa prepotente –"creo que puedo seguirte el ritmo, ahora solo aférrate fuertemente a mí." –Ordeno antes de pasar ambas manos a mis glúteos y bajarlas hasta mis muslos rozando, seguramente a propósito, mis partes por abajo. Se puso de pie y llevo hasta la pared, obligándome a aferrarme a su cadera y cuello con piernas y brazos para no caerme, aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez hubiera sido mejor. El espacio que llegue a tener con su cuerpo había desaparecido completamente especialmente mis partes intimas y su vientre, que era puro musculo, ¿Qué no había en este vampiro algo a demás de musculo?

Comencé a penetrarlo de una manera profunda pero al mismo tiempo delicada, lo que menos quería era lastimarlo, a pesar de que jamás había tenido relaciones con un humano y mucho menos haberme sentido atraído hacia uno, no podía ni quería dejar de hacerlo con él, me excitaba con solo ver su sonrojo y sentirlo temblar ante mis acciones, Sasori tenía lo que pocos humanos, un cuerpo más que perfecto, no había ni una cicatriz cambio de color o lunar en su cuerpo, era simplemente perfecto, a demás de tener un muy delicioso cuello. El pequeño era simplemente una maravilla viviente, una que solo era mía por haber sido el primero, una vez derramada mi semilla dentro de su cuerpo, ningún otro vampiro podía acercársele, y los humanos…de esos me encargaba yo, a penas intentaran tocarlo y serian la cena de las ratas en las coladeras.

-"Pain…" –lo escuche pronunciar mi nombre con miedo, estaba aferrado a mi cuello con una mano y hombro con la otra, ocultando su rostro en el hueco que quedaba entre mi cuello y hombro.

-"¿Que sucede?" –cuestione sin detenerme.

-"Me duele…me duele mucho…" –dijo con sutileza y mucha desesperación, ¿A qué se refería?

-"¿Qué cosa angelito?" –pregunte sin detenerme y comenzando a aumentar el ritmo. Vi que llevo una de sus manitas hacia su entrepierna y la cubría con ella presionando un poco haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor y aferrándose más a mí mientras dejaba salir un pequeño quejido de dolor. Ya sabía a lo que se refería. –"Ah ya veo, debes de correrte." –Le dije –"Necesitas liberar presión haya abajo o no dejara de dolerte."

-"¿C…como hago eso?" –pregunto tímidamente y bastante sonrojado.

-"Yo me encargo…" –susurre dándole un beso en el hombro y llevando una mano a ese lugar, sustituyendo la de Sasori que solo se aferro aun más a mi cuello.

Comencé a masajearlo al mismo ritmo que lo penetraba logrando que Sasori perdiera el control de su respiración y de lo que sentía, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, siguiéndome el paso y logrando hasta disfrutar el acto. Se volvió demandante, apegándose más a mi cuerpo, respirando agitadamente y llegando hasta buscar mis labios tímidamente. Se aferraba a mi camisa con las manos mientras más lo tocaba, con más fuerza, con más deseo y más placer. Aumente el ritmo de las penetraciones agarrándolo firmemente de la cadera, llegando hasta emanar sangre por el agarre de mis garras en ella. Al sentirlo venirse en mi mano no lo aguante más y me corrí en su interior.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, no estaba seguro, pero sé que era bastante tarde, había menos luz en las calles y se escuchaba más actividad, lo cual solo ocurría en las noches ya que la mayoría de estas gentes, trabajaban de noche. Estaba recostado en la cama con Sasori dormido plácidamente sobre mi pecho. Me había vestido horas a tras pero, había algo que me impedía irme, y ese algo, era el hecho de que no quería irme. Una situación realmente extraña para un vampiro que tenia las ideas más claras que el agua, pero cuando venía a este pequeño…simplemente no podía pensar.

-"¡Sasori, cariño ya llegue!" –escuche la voz de una anciana mujer provenir de la habitación detrás de la puerta. Demonios, ahora si debía salir de ahí, aleje a Sasori de mi pecho llegando a lograr que gimiera de molestia, tome mi gabardina y me fui dejando solo una cosa atrás, un anillo con el símbolo Cero en el. Camine a la ventana y salí antes de que cualquiera pudiera verme.


	6. Celos

_**Namamikashii Muzai**_

_**Pain x Sasori**_

_**Una Inocencia Cautivadora**_

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeno si me tarde y mucho ¬¬ pero es k no habia tenido tiempo a demas de que hubo un percance -.-U pero bueno XD aqui se los dejo n.n Chirs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K BUENO K TE GUSTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Gracias a tods por leer n.n muy lindos sus coments n.n y espero seguir con su presencia n.n bueno chao!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Capitulo 6

Entre por la puerta principal del castillo de la corona, recinto de vampiros y nada más que una estafa. Estaba empapado por la lluvia que caía sin parecer tener fin, era simplemente… interminable. Sentí la mirada pesada de alguien sobre mí, y simplemente la ignore, ya sabía quién era y lo que seguía después.

-"¿Dónde estabas?" –pregunto molesto, típico de él. Seguí de largo, sin darle respuesta, conociéndolo me seguiría hasta llegar a mis aposentos.

Como lo había predicho, él me siguió como una sombra hasta la puerta de mi cuarto empujándome dentro a penas tome el picaporte. Caí sobre el suelo dándole mi espalda a mi agresor sintiendo su rodilla sobre mi espalda una milésima de segundo después.

-"Te hice una pregunta y más vale me respondas, Pain." –ordeno con clara molestia en la voz e incrustando mas su rodilla en mi espalda.

-"Estuve buscando mi anillo." –respondí al recordar la ausencia del anillo y que debía dar una escusa antes de que notara su ausencia.

-"Je, ¿me crees idiota? –pregunto removiendo su rodilla para remplazarla con su propio peso y friccionando su cuerpo contra el mío. –"Se que estuviste con un humano, apestas a él…" –susurro en mi oído antes de morder la base de mi nuca. Ahogue un grito en mi garganta, no podía siquiera pensar en el lujo de darle la razón con mi negación, lo mejor sería solo dejarle terminar.

Sentí la sangre emanar por la herida causada por su mordida y resbalar por mi cuello antes de perderse en la madera del suelo.

-"¿Te gusta?" –pregunto comenzando a lamer la sangre con rudeza haciendo arder a la herida. –"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese niño? ¿Hm? ¡Lo he observado por mucho tiempo, más del que te imaginas, y no es más que un nene mimado y sobreprotegido!" –Azoto el puño contra el suelo hundido en cólera- "¡¿Qué lo hace tan especial que logro hacerte desearlo!?" –Hablo alzando la voz en cada pregunta que hacía y alejarse más de mi cuerpo, apoyando sus rodillas a mis costados. –"¡¡Habla!!"

-"…Él no es como tu…Madara." –dije apoyándome sobre mis antebrazos para mirarlo de reojo sobre mi hombro. Él me miro con rencor y, como siempre autosuficiencia ante su persona, más algo extraño sucedió… él comenzó a reír con una media sonrisa en el rostro, lo que me hizo temer por la seguridad de mi persona y la de Sasori.

-"Podrás haberte acostado con un humano y haberle dado tu anillo pero, aun sigues siendo mío, y lo serás hasta el día en el que yo decida dejarte libre o en su defecto matarte, aunque será muy difícil hacerlo ya que eres realmente adictivo…" –susurro acercándose a mí de nuevo y mordisqueándome el oído.

-"¡¡Aléjate de mí, Madara, yo no te pertenezco ni ahora ni nunca, y grávate esto en la cabeza: JAMAS me acostare contigo!!" –grite dándole un codazo y tirándolo de mi cuerpo antes de ponerme de pie y alejarme de él para mirarle a los ojos, ya teniéndolo en frente no sería una presa tan fácil.

-"¡¡Ya veremos eso!! Dices que no te acostaras conmigo por las buenas…"-dijo virando para verme limpiando la sangre de la parte inferior de su rostro, tenía el labio roto –"…entonces será por las malas…"-susurro con un odio en sus palabras que incluso el mismo Sakumo Hatake hubiera temido.

En menos de un parpadeo me vi mirando una mancha enorme de sangre en la pared del lado contrario a la puerta mientras mi boca sangraba al igual que toda la parte inferior izquierda de mi rostro, Madara me había golpeado más que fuerte como para reventarme el rostro, pero, conociendo su fuerza, el maldito me había abofeteado, de no ser así seguramente estaría muerto.

-"¡¡Me perteneces a mí, y solo a mí!! ¡¿¡Entiendes eso!?!" –grito tomándome por los brazos y apresándome contra la pared y su cuerpo.

-"…Y…yo no te pertenezco…Madara…" –me encontraba dolorido por el golpe y el hablar me causaba dolor pero aun así, no pensaba quedarme callado. –Y estás loco si crees que algún día esto cambiara. –me miro enojado fijamente, tres segundos me parecen demasiados, antes de darme un golpe cerrado en el estomago, haciéndome toser sangre sobre su rostro e impecable camisa.

-Mira lo que me obligas a hacerte, ¿Por qué no entiendes?¡¡Tú…único…y…legítimo…dueño…soy YO!! -grito, cada palabra acompañada de un golpe en el estomago más fuerte que el anterior. Dolor…era lo único que sentía, como mi nombre, desarmándome por completo.

-…E…eso jamás pasara…maldito desgraciado…" –dije con una prepotente sonrisa en el rostro mientras luchaba por mantenerme consiente y en pie frente a él.

-Entonces… ¡Te mostrare que te equivocas de una vez por todas! –susurro antes de arrojarme sobre la cama de un solo movimiento dejándome aturdido.

Antes de poder hacer algo, le sentí encima de mí, bloqueando mis salidas cualquier intento de escape. Comenzó a besarme con rudeza, exigiendo respuesta de parte mía y lo único que recibió fue que yo le desgarrara los labios a propósito con los colmillos. Me abofeteo ante esta acción y comenzó a tirar de mi ropa, a desgarrarla y arrancarla con el afán de finalmente tenerme frente a él sin nada de ropa, como en las fantasías más sucias que me contaba… sinvergüenza.

-"¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!? ¡¡Suéltame Madara!! –ordene intentando zafarme, maldita sea, odio la diferencia de poderes.

-"¡¡Voy a marcarte como mío de una vez por todas, Pain, a ver si así vuelves a desafiarme!!" –Dijo relamiendo sus labios antes de acercarse a mi oído y susurrar me –"…no te muevas…"-Me quede inmóvil, odiaba esto, teníamos una ley obligada que mientras los ojos de sangre estén sobre uno este no puede moverse ni un milímetro, era involuntario y para colmo de todo, esos ojos solo los poseían los vampiros de la corona, es decir solo el clan Uchiha. Me termino de arrancar la ropa y deshizo de las propias sin quitarme sus malditos ojos de encima.

-"Voy a disfrutar esto como no tienes idea…Pain…" –afirmo con malicia susurrando mi nombre antes de tomarme de las piernas y alzarlas dispuesto a tomarme cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndome alegrar bastante.

-"Tío…ya bájate de Pein." –ordeno con la voz fría mientras clavaba la mirada escarlatina en mi persona y la de Madara.

-"No te metas en esto y lárgate, Itachi." –ordeno más que enojado Madara sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-"…fue una orden…" –dijo –"No una petición así que hazlo…"

-"¡¡¡Maldita sea, Itachi!!!" –finalmente dejo de mirarme y suspire con alivio.

-"No volveré a repetirlo…" –advirtio mirando a Madara sin brillo en los ojos. Madara lo hizo y me dejo en paz, Dios gracias, pensé aun recostado sobre la cama y cerrando los ojos al sentirme libre totalmente de Madara.

Salió con la cabeza en alto como solo él lo sabía hacer dejando muy en claro que volveria, de eso no había duda. Escuche la puerta cerrarse y me relaje, vaya estuvo cerca esta vez.

-"Disculpa tarde esta vez, que paso contigo, te desapareciste todo el día." –comento Itachi sentándose a mi lado y comenzando a deshacerse de la sangre que seguía cayendo por mi mejilla y mi nuca.

-"Entregue el anillo Itachi…"-dije mirando el techo mientras Itachi seguía con lo suyo.

-"¿Entonces lo que Madara gritaba a todo pulmón es verdad?" –pregunto calmado, no había duda de que este hombre no se dejaba impresionar por nada.

-"Si, se lo di a un humano." –dije algo fastidiado.

-"Hm…bueno supongo que por lo menos puedo saber el nombre de la persona que escogiste no?" –pregunto aun limpiando la sangre.

-"Se llama Sasori, y ya lo marque como mio."

-"¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE?!?!?!?!?!" –Pregunto alejándose de mí y mirándome más que sorprendido.-"¡¿¡Sasori, ósea que escogiste al chico de Chiyo!?!" –pregunto realmente alterado

-"¡¿¡QUE!?!¡¡ No puede ser el protegido de esa mujer mata vampiros!!" –dije recordando la voz de la mujer que antes había arribado antes de mi partida. –"¿O sí?" –me pregunte en voz alta.

-"O créeme que si, esa mujer la he visto, y más que eso, Madara quiere muerto al crio." –dijo aun algo sorprendido Itachi antes de respirar hondo y volver a su porte de calma total. –"Entonces…Pain ¿qué vas a hacer?" –me pregunto mirándome ahora sentado junto a mí.

-"No lo sé…el muchacho realmente me gusta, me hace sentir lo que otros no habían logrado" –dije sentándome y mirando mis manos. –"Itachi…el me hace sentir vivo." –susurre mirando a Itachi quien con algo de pena me miraba, era un hecho, el sabia más que bien que yo…

-"Te has enamorado…" –dijo con la voz en un susurro y mirándome con esa mirada que por primera vez, no se veía tan fría, sino todo lo contrario…_era cálida._


	7. Verdad Translucida

**Me tarde lo se ¬¬ y kdo corto tambien lo se pero tengo razones que salen sobrando asi que mejor no las digo n.ñU bueno k les guste nos vemos!!!!!!!!! XD**

Capitulo 7

Verdad Translucida.

Ciento que ha pasado una eternidad, pero solo son tres días…tres días sin verlo… ¿habrá sucedido algo para que haya dejado de frecuentarme? ¿¿O es que solo quería una noche?? Poseer mi cuerpo y dejarme atrás como una simple ramera.

-"Maldición… ya no se qué pensar". –susurro mirando a través de la ventana de mi habitación, encontrándome como las últimas noches esperando su regreso…solo tengo un anillo que olvido conmigo, vendrá por él a caso? Realmente espero que así sea…quiero verle de nuevo. Me dirijo de nuevo a mi cama, no tiene caso esperar despierto toda la noche…_no vendrá_… me abrazo a mi mismo tras protegerme bajo las cobijas y siento como se me rompe el corazón un poco más que el día anterior.

-"Pain…" -Suelto un par de lagrimas al susurrar su nombre y me quedo dormido un instante después esperando y rezando que el vuelva, no por el anillo o por mi…_solo que regrese…_

_¿Es…correcto esta aquí?_ Me pregunte mirándole dormir pacíficamente en su cuarto hecho un pequeño capullo en las cobijas. Me encontraba frente a la ventana que siempre dejaba abierta para que entrara, a pesar de que él no lo supiera, siempre volvía a verle y ver que estuviera bien, o al menos hasta que Madara hiciera sus crueldades de nuevo, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Tanta era su obsesión?

-"Hace…años que no veía que un chupa sangre como tu se paraba por mi casa." –Escuche a la anciana caza vampiros decir justo a mi lado, sabía que estaba ahí, le escuche llegar, es sorprendente tanta agilidad en una anciana de 75 años, ¿cómo llego a subirse al techo?

-"Veo…que mis sospechas eran reales." –dije con la voz inmutable y los ojos fríos como el hielo.

-"Eres de la rama principal por lo que veo en tus ojos" –dijo – "¿qué es lo que quieres y que haces en la ventana de mi nieto?" –pregunto sacando una pistola, no soy estúpido, esa arma la conozco bien, fue la que mato a mi padre cuando tenía siete años.

-"No es tu asunto anciana, hago un encargo, vengo en son de paz, no vengo a lastimar a nadie…solo a vigilar que el mocoso este bien." –dije regresando la mirada a la ventana donde aun dormía tranquilo Sasori.

-"¿El bien estar de mi nieto que le importa a un vampiro?" –pregunto cargando el arma y lista para disparar.

-"A mi ninguno…" –dije con una sonrisa sin mirarle aun. –"pero a un amigo mío…le importa, has perdido mujer." –dije mirándola con indiferencia. –"Tu nieto le pertenece a un vampiro." –dije antes de desaparecer dejando a aquella anciana con los ojos realmente abiertos de la sorpresa.

Me pare a admirar la pequeña casa desde uno de los faroles de las calles que se extendían por la calle y observe la ventana de Sasori en silencio y sin expresión alguna antes de entrecerrar los ojos y arrugar el seño mostrando los colmillos y el resto de los dientes… como odiaba a ese mocoso, Pain se está matando por su culpa…y él solo se preocupa por que no haya tomado por una noche en lugar de preguntarse porque no ha regresado desde hace 3 días…

-"Tú…eres igual que el resto, solo les importa uno mismo…no sabes lo que es amar mocoso…Pain es mío… y de nadie más." –dije antes de encaminarme de nuevo al recinto de vampiros una vez más.

Escuche la puerta abrirse de repente y haciéndome saltar del susto antes de voltear a ver a la puerta de mi alcoba, algo sucedió me supongo para que mi abuela entrara de esa manera y a estas horas de la noche a mi alcoba.

-"¿Sucede algo, Abuela Chiyo?" –Pregunte sentándome y mirando a mi abuela antes de desviar la mirada hacía su mano izquierda. – ¡¿Por Dios, abuela que piensa hacer con esa arma?! –pregunte asustado.

-"¿Hace cuanto?" –Pregunto acercándose –"Sasori… ¿hace cuanto que te acostaste con un vampiro?" –Por Dios ¡¿cómo sabe eso?!

-"Yo…" -dije, demasiado avergonzado y sorprendido al saber que ella sabía lo que había hecho en su ausencia.

-"¿Hace cuanto?" –pregunto calmada pero molesta. Baje la mirada al saber que no había manera de engañarla y apretando el anillo de Pain en mi mano dije…

-"Hace tres días." –tan solo termine de dar mi respuesta fui abofeteado por mi abuela fuertemente en la mejilla derecha dejándome más que sorprendido.

-"¿¡Eres estúpido o qué?!" –pregunto dándome otro golpe en el rostro. –"¡¿Cómo fuiste a entregarte a un vampiro?!" –pregunto alzando la voz. –"¡¿Sasori que no te das cuenta?! ¡¡Le has entregado tu ser a un demonio inmortal bebedor de sangre!!" –dijo sacudiéndome levemente hasta que su voz se quebró. –"¿Que voy a hacer ahora? Les prometí a tus padres cuidarte…pero ahora… ¿Cómo lo hago?" –me pregunto apretándome de los hombres antes de abrazarme protectoramente.

-"Abuela…discúlpame." –dije abrazándola de igual manera e intentando hacer que dejara de llorar, lo cual logre tras un rato en el que solo escuche sus sollozos.

-"Ya lo decidí, voy a protegerte no importa si muero en el proceso, no dejare que ningún vampiro te ponga las manos encima." –dijo colocándome un crucifijo en el cuello y apretándolo de manera que no pudiera quitármelo. –"A partir de hoy, iras conmigo a todos lados, no te separaras de mi lado, ese vampiro 'Cero' no se acercara a ti nunca jamás." –dijo tomando el anillo de Pain y colocándolo en su bolsillo fuera de mi vista antes de ponerse de pie y caminar fuera de mi habitación. ¿No volverlo a ver? ¿Jamás?

–_No…no quiero que eso pase… _-pensé quedándome en la obscuridad de mi cuarto y soltando lágrimas en total silencio las que se perdían en la superficie de mi cobertor.


	8. Prision

**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Y LO SEEEEEEEEEEEEE PERO BUEEEEEEEEEEENO AQUI ESTA EL CAP FINALMENTE ASI ESPERO LO chan chan XD jeje, no pues por falta de tiempo ganas y por olvido o.o no abia subido el cap n.ñU espeor les guste bueno nos vemos dejen sus comentarios!**

Capitulo 8 Prisión

Había recobrado la conciencia que después de varios días había perdido, maldición, si antes había dicho que no me acostaría con ese idiota de Madara jamás, ahora me podía dar una bofetada en la cara y escupirme a mí mismo por todo lo que estaba haciendo, pues me había convertido en la ramerita de Madara.

–_Solo lo hago por el bienestar de Sasori. –_pensé apretando las manos y cerrando los ojos. Solo por él lo estaba haciendo. Esa había sido la condición.

-"¿Pain?" –Escuche la voz de Itachi desde la puerta, en hora buena, me trae noticias de Sasori.

-"Itachi, dime ¿que sabes de él como esta? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Madara no le ha hecho nada?" –pregunte desesperado necesitaba saber de él, ya habían pasado tres días y no podía soportarlo más.

-"…está bien, vivo y pues bajo el cuidado de la anciana." –dije sintiendo rabia ante ese mocoso de cabello rojo. –"Pero no le veo muy preocupado por tu ausencia." –dije quedándome yo mismo sorprendido por lo que había dicho… ¿en qué momento me dio por mentir?

-"… ¿Q…que?" –pregunto Pain algo dolido, creo que en verdad, ha sido herido. –"¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Dices que lo que estoy haciendo no ha servido de nada? ¿Qué me he puesto en esta posición sin ningún sentido?" –pregunto enojado, dolido y decepcionado, guardaba tantas emociones en su voz que en ese momento quise estar dentro para consolarle. Lo hacía por su bien, un mocoso humano tan egoísta no le conviene en lo absoluto.

-"Lo lamento en verdad Pain, pero como me pediste, lo he vigilado estos días, y yo no le veo inmutarse por tu ausencia y el anillo…-dije haciendo una pausa y recordando que guardaba ese anillo con mucho recelo… –_ese anillo debería ser mío… _–"No lo porta." –dije mirando el suelo y sonriendo de lado al escuchar como la furia de Pain se hacía presente.

– ¿_Cómo es posible? ¿Es que no es suficiente lo que hago? ¿Es que jamás sentiste nada cuando te hice el amor? ¿Es acaso…que simplemente eres como todos los de Whitechapel?_ –Me preguntaba una y otra vez, no podía creer que Sasori me traicionara de esta manera, yo en verdad…sentí algo por él y pensé que era correspondido…pero me doy cuenta que no. –_Malditos humanos, todos son iguales, todos…no hay excepción…TODOS SON UNA BOLA DE HIPÓCRITAS DOBLECARA_ –me sentía a rabiar, no podía entender nada, no quería entenderlo a decir verdad, ya era suficiente, pero necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos…pero para eso necesito salir de esta prisión. Necesito librarme de Madara.

-"Itachi." –dije sabiendo muy bien que seguía detrás de la puerta. –"¿Cuanto deseas ser la cabecera del clan?" –le pregunte serio mirando el suelo necesitaba de un ayudante para vencer a Madara y el único con el que contaba era con Itachi.

-"Conoces mejor que nadie esa respuesta, habla, te escucho." –dijo en su tono de siempre, ahora solo faltaba encontrar una manera para que Madara e Itachi entraran a mi prisión, donde pondría fin a todo esto, ya me canse de ser la marioneta de todos, especialmente de aquel cuya mirada me cegó, el que en sus pupilas…mi alma se llevo. Akasuna no Sasori.


End file.
